Kiss From A Rose
by Aphrodite's Scribe
Summary: He sat in the Park, remembering that time. The time when he was happy. Of course it was all because of her.... Song Fic One Shot


**Hey Guys.. Aphrodite's Scribe here. Deciding to write a Duo fic. He is my second favorite character, second only to Heero. But he used to be my first. So I think I owe him this one! This is for you Duo! You Hot God of Death You! Ahem, but first my disclaimers. I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Seal, or the lyrics to "Kiss from a Rose".  
  
:In a monotone manly voice: And now...Our feature presentation. :Big Smile:**  
  
Duo sat on a park bench. His usual brown braid hanging down his back and over the back of the chair.  
  
A profound smile on his as he remembered how he had met her.  
  
His beautiful angel, but then again he could also call her a Siren. She was beautiful and seducing at the same time, with no effort from herself.  
  
She just was. It was as easy to say it as it was to say the sky was blue. Though not so easy to explain how.  
  
Her kind heart had forever changed him.  
  
In fact he was in the exact same spot where he had met her. Or rather where she had made him meet her.  
  
As the cold wind blew his cheek, he remembered.  
  
Remembered that beautiful girl who had ever changed his life.  
  
::Flashback::

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

Duo sat on a bench in the park.  
  
As he sat there he watched the little kids play. They were so happy. But then again, they were fortunate.  
  
Fortunate to be alive in a better time than had bestowed upon him.  
  
He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to keep the memories from flooding back.  
  
Old, painful wounds that weren't physical but more mental.   
  
Him and his group of friends. Well really they were like the towns 'Junior Thieves Guild', but that was besides the point.  
  
The point was that they had been happy children. Despite the fact that the town was full of other starving children, children that not one of those Self Righteous People would help. So they had to help themselves.  
  
And so they did.  
  
They helped themselves to everyone else's belongings. And lived off of them.  
  
The group wasn't small or large. But was large enough to have it's disputes. That's why they had their leader of the clan.  
  
Solo......  
  
The word floated through his mind numbly.  
  
He had never really come to terms with that boys death.  
  
But then again they had been so very close.  
  
But that was before he had died of the plague, on the small that small little colony of L 2.  
  
Shortly after that they had been taken in by the one man in the whole colony to want to help.  
  
Father Maxwell....  
  
Another numb memory. So deep that even now he couldn't begin to feel the wound.   
  
Though it had already began bleeding...  
  
He sighed, and realized how utterly alone he was.  
  
Even though most people thought him so happy and carefree. He was perhaps the second most scarred of all.  
  
Second only to Heero, whose childhood was so painful it had traumatized him. Traumatized him so that he no longer showed his emotions to strangers.   
  
Or personal friends very often, Duo thought grimly.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie by a squeal.  
  
Snapping his head around quickly, his hand went to a hidden gun. But when he saw what had made the noise, he only arched a chestnut eyebrow.  
  
He saw a young girl run down the path of the park, obviously in a hurry. Well it wasn't so much she was young, but that she looked innocent enough.  
  
Large blue eyes, surrounded by long blonde hair, gave him the impression of innocence.  
  
She ran right up until she was in front of him and then stopped. Putting her hands on her knee's she stopped and tried to catch her breath.  
  
Looking at a watch on her wrist she could only groan in disappointment and say, "I'm so late."  
  
After a few seconds she looked at the bench, and her mouth curved in a pleased smile. But then curved back down when she noticed it was occupied.  
  
She started to begin running until she found another park bench, but made it only a few steps before her legs gave their wobbly protest.  
  
With a sigh she looked at him and said," mind if I sit down?"  
  
He smiled at her and nodded his head, even though it irritated him a little. But he always smiled, no matter how he felt.  
  
With a grateful smile, that made his heart flutter in an unexplainable surge of joy, she plopped down and caught her breath.  
  
He looked at her curiously.  
  
Now that she was closer, she no longer looked so innocent.  
  
There was a small scar on her lip, where she must bite it a lot. That was pretty explainable, college students bite their lips during a difficult exam.  
  
But that wasn't all, there were also tiny scars all over her body. Which could be explained by the duffle bag covered with volleyballs. Girls got scars in volleyball.  
  
But what really surprised him was her eyes. They were full of wisdom, and had a dangerous glint to them.   
  
Noticing she was being scrutinized she turned to look at him.   
  
Her eyebrows scrunched together and she asked him a simple question," What are you looking at?"  
  
"You."  
  
His answer was plain and yet it chilled her to the very bone.  
  
"O.k.?" She asked rather than said, telling him to explain further.  
  
"You know," he said teasingly in an old woman's voice," where I come from we don't care if some guy we don't know ogles at us!"  
  
The slight reddening of her cheeks told him she had noted the "ogling" part.  
  
But she accepted his battle of smart remarks and returned, "and where might that be?"  
  
"L2."  
  
"Oh, is it pretty there? I've never been."  
  
They sat there for hours, talking of each others lives and history.  
  
After dark, he offered to walk her home. But she politely declined, and laughed.  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again Duo.  
  
As she walked away, he turned in the opposite direction and walked.  
  
"I hope we will, Minako."  
  
Of course, as luck would have it, they both showed up at the park the next day by "coincidence."  
  
And as the months rolled by, love donned upon both of them. _You became the light on the dark side of me._

__  
  
The very sight of her would lighten his darkest of moods.  
  
She gave him the joy he felt when he was a child. It was a simple happiness, and all he needed was her.  
  
And he found he no longer needed to force a smile, or joke when he really felt grim and un-understanding. Because she saw right through it.  
  
She showed him how to appreciate all the little things.  
  
That's the way it always was.  
  
He could never, ever hide his sorrows from her.  
  
But she only made him feel better, instead of pressing the matter of what was bothering him. Giving him a sense of relief that he didn't have to tell.  
  
He planned to tell her when he was ready, and he did one day.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
He sighed. She was late, well later than usual.  
  
The freezing cold air whipped across his cheeks, reddening them.  
  
He didn't mind waiting as much as he wondered where she could be.  
  
He looked down the street to see if she was running up it. Huffing and puffing, she wasn't.  
  
He leaned his head back and looked at the sky.  
  
Light Grey clouds surrounded by white ones filled the sky. It was supposed to snow later.  
  
It had snowed the day he told her about his childhood.  
  
Which he had told her he didn't want to talk about it. The strange thing was she shared his sentiments about talking about her childhood as well.  
  
He didn't make her tell him, and she didn't make him tell her.  
  
As a single snow flake fell he remembered the day of their revelations.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Duo and Minako walked around the park track.  
  
They always ended up coming here, probably because it was where they met. Or maybe it was just because it was private.  
  
He really wasn't sure.  
  
Minako giggled as a little boy kicked a soccer ball and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"Score," she said to him in a jovial voice. She looked at Duo and he saw the laughter in her eyes, sending a surge of exhilaration through his heart.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, sir..." The boy said. Obviously embarrassed over his poor aim.  
  
Duo gave him a wide grin and handed him the ball.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it kid," he said ruffling the boy's hair.   
  
The boy made a face because his hairs now fuzziness and said, "I'm not a kid."  
  
Duo smiled, the kid was a lot like him.  
  
"Of course you aren't," he reassured with a thumbs up.  
  
Minako laughed and said," You're quite a handsome man too, might I add. A lot more handsome than my boyfriend. "  
  
Duo shot her a playful hurt look and feigned sorrow.   
  
Falling to the ground he said,"Oh no! Now you've took my girlfriend."  
  
Minako laughed again and asked the boy," Want to be my new boyfriend?"  
  
The boys nose scrunched up. She was a pretty lady but there was a reason no boy should kiss a girl.  
  
With a nod of his head he made up his mind," Sorry Lady, but cooties are spreading a lot this year."  
  
Minako and Duo looked at each other, remembering childhood. Then Minako fell back against a tree and the two hooted with laughter.  
  
The little boy wasn't sure what exactly he said that was so wrong so he only watched in curiosity as the two people laughed hysterically.  
  
Duo, finally gaining control over his hysterics, looked at the boy and asked. "So does that mean you don't want a kiss?"  
  
"Uh-Uh." The boy said with obvious disgust.  
  
"Awww," Minako said pretending to be sad.  
  
Duo gave a mischievous smile then winked at the boy and said," So does that mean I can have your kiss?"  
  
The boy nodded his head emphatically.  
  
Minako grinned at Duo and said," And what makes me think I want to give you a kiss."  
  
Duo looked at the little boy and got an idea. "Because you either give me or him a kiss."  
  
The boy, not wanting a kiss, began to plead with Minako to give Duo a kiss.  
  
Finally after much laughter, and teasing the unknowing boy, they decided Duo would get a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Of course they had kissed before, but every time was great. And Duo was determined to get every one he could.  
  
Minako, staying in character, walked over and gingerly gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
As she was standing up, Duo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.  
  
She fell into his lap only seconds before his lips found hers.  
  
The boy watched for a few seconds in disgust before realizing they were through with him. So he gave his ball a kick and ran off after it.  
  
Minako's arms wrapped around Duo's back and they kissed until they ran out of air.  
  
Letting go to catch some oxygen, Minako's eyes sparkled with amusement. But her cheeks had a slightly pink tint to them.

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._ He looked at her and saw how beautiful she really was.  
  
He felt so happy. Being with her had this breathtaking feeling.  
  
She leaned her head against his shoulder and smiled with contentment.  
  
"Duo?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hmmmm?" He said staring at her and thinking about the future instead of the past for once.  
  
"Its Snowing!" She exclaimed happily, and quite a bit loud. _But did you know, That when it snows,_

__  
  
Duo looked up and saw the small snowflakes falling from the sky.  
  
The white flaked hitting the ground and sticking.  
  
She pulled up out of his lap, and looked up at the sky.  
  
She looked just like a child, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Sticking her tongue out, she ran around trying her best to catch the snowflakes.  
  
Twirling around she began to laugh with a blissful look upon her face.  
  
"What 'are' you doing," Duo asked with a mocking smile on his face.  
  
She smiled at him looking so very beautiful, his mind once again reminded. Cheeks flushed from the cold wind, hair flying about her.  
  
"Try it," she offered.  
  
"No," he said.

_My eyes become large and The light that you shine can be seen._ __  
  
She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.  
  
"Duuuo," she said in a very childlike voice.  
  
He looked at her, trying not to let her cute looks affect him.  
  
"Fine, but you have to show me how."  
  
She clapped her hands in excitement and laughed.  
  
"First stick your arms straight out. Like this," she said sounding a lot like an instructional tape.  
  
Duo followed suit and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Next you look up at the sky."  
  
Duo looked up at the sky and said,"alright," since she couldn't see him.  
  
"Now twirl!"  
  
They began to twirl in circles, joyful laughter coming from both.  
  
And actually, he could see why Twirling in circles was so fun. He felt just like a carefree small child.  
  
Stopping for a minute he watched Minako, who was obviously very experienced in "Twirling."  
  
Not paying attention, she came perilously close to a small shrub.  
  
Duo, deciding to play Hero and get an "Award" walked nonchalantly over to catch her when she fell.  
  
Minako, still to exulted to pay attention, hit the shrub. And Duo's patience paid off  
  
With a yelp, she hit the shrub and fell into his arms. _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

After getting over the initial shock, she looked into her saviors eyes and snorted.  
  
"You planned that didn't you," she asked pretending to be annoyed.  
  
Duo pretending to be innocent said," Why would I do that?"  
  
"For this," she said grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Which, Duo didn't resist in the slightest. But, rather, deepened it further and sat onto the snow glazed ground.  
  
Minako's eyes opened in shock when they hit the ground.  
  
Breathing hard she looked at Duo and breathily said," Duo, your going to get sick."  
  
Bringing his head down he looked into her eyes and huskily whispered," not if you keep me warm."  
  
Accepting the offer she pulled him into another kiss.

_Ooh,The more I get of you, Stranger it feels, yeah._ During the heated kisses Duo thought about how changed he was.  
  
This was the strangest of things for Duo.  
  
It felt so wonderful.  
  
Was this what it was like to be happy?  
  
Being done with his Gundam and Preventer's business. He had been so unhappy, at least those things had kept his mind off his sadness.  
  
Minako pulled away from Duo's kiss, afraid he would get sick asked," Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, babe?"  
  
"Wanna come to my house?"  
  
Duo looked at her curiously. That could mean a million things.  
  
Noticing his looks Minako shivered and hit his shoulder.  
  
"Not anything like that you perv."  
  
He looked at her and laughed merrily.  
  
"Do you have any Hot Chocolate?"  
  
Her smile widened," Got it just for you."  
  
She had learned that Duo cared nothing for the Japanese tea's. So whenever she asked him if he wanted tea, she would instead prepare Hot Chocolate.  
  
"I'm there!," he yelled getting up and dumping her on the ground in the process.  
  
"Ow...,"she said in a whiny, little kid voice.  
  
Giving her his hand he pulled her up and said," last one to the bus stop is a rotten egg.  
  
Minako laughed and ran after the braided boy who had taken a big head start.   
  
She ran quickly after him. Somehow managing to run gracefully in her high-heeled boots, but then again she fought the Negaverse in high heeled dress shoes so it wasn't that hard.  
  
Duo made it to the Bus Stop first, but Minako didn't count it since he cheated.  
  
Plopping down on Minako's couch her turned on the T.V, while she went to put on some comfy clothes and fix the drinks.  
  
Flipping through the channels he happened to see a very old movie coming on.  
  
It was called," Gone With The Wind."  
  
The color quality was very low for a world where there was space colonies, but it wasn't horrible.  
  
Minako, bringing in their drinks sat down and looked at the T.V. She squealed and made Duo jump.  
  
"Is that gone with the wind?"  
  
Duo nodded his head.  
  
They sat and watched the extremely long movie.  
  
When it was finally over Duo began to get up, but then noticed Minako. _And now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the gray._ She was curled up against his shoulder and a blanket covered them both . He had wrapped his arm around her when getting comfortable after one hour of the movie.  
  
She was lightly snoring and a small smile was on her face.  
  
Looking up, Duo saw that it was 3' O Clock in the morning.  
  
Falling back against the arm rest of the chair he went back to sleep. _There is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say._ Duo woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes.  
  
The sound of Minako humming/singing her favorite song that made him decide to give up the comfortable couch.  
  
Sitting up he walked into the kitchen and saw her cooking. The pancakes looked great!  
  
Walking up behind her, he made her jump when he wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Duo, don't scare me like that," she chided.  
  
He smiled at her and sat down at the table.  
  
She sat the pancakes in front of him and gave him milk and syrup.  
  
He poured syrup on his plate and took a bite of the pancake.  
  
Smiling reassuringly at Minako who was watching him eagerly.  
  
But then all the color in his face drained when his pancake.... crunched?  
  
Reaching in his mouth he pulled out a big chunk of egg shell.  
  
Seeing her heartbroken look, he put it back in his mouth and said,"Mmmm, just the way I like it. Crunchy.  
  
He painstakingly ate the rest of the pancakes and insisted that they were great.  
  
They went and sat down again on the couch, back into the sleeping position of the night before.  
  
"Duo," Minako asked in an unsure voice.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me about your childhood."  
  
He looked down at her, shock on his face. Not really wanting to tell her, but not wanting to keep it from her.  
  
But something in his heart hurt to think he wasn't being completely honest with her.  
  
So he told her, he told her everything. He let the words be released and felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  
  
It was as though his soul had been cleansed and he was free of all the old sins of his past.  
  
There had been time Minako laughed, been frightened, and even cried in pity.   
  
But it felt good, it was a nice feeling. _You remain, My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_ Pulling her on top of him he gave a kiss that lingered in her mouth and invaded her thoughts.  
  
Their kisses became more heated, so heated they felt ecstatic.  
  
He kissed down her neck and up again, pressing his forehead to hers to keep them from going too far.  
  
He knew that he could take her if he wanted to, she would let him, but she wasn't really ready for him yet. So he had decided to respect that.  
  
He loved her, and he could wait. _To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
_  
"Duo, I thought you had to help Quatre with something today?" He looked into her eyes and jokingly said," Frankly my Dear...I don't give a damn."  
  
She giggled at his joke and yawned.  
  
Pulling her up against his chest they snuggled together and went to sleep. They stayed like that for the rest of the day, neither wanting to leave. Even though they had other things to do.  
  
:: End Flashback::  
  
Duo felt something fall lightly onto his nose.  
  
Snapping out of his reverie, he realized it was snowing. Hard.  
  
The ground was already covered in a thick layer of snow. _But did you know, That when it snows,_ Duo let it hit him as he remembered another time it had snowed, after his relay of the past with her.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Duo sat on the bench, their bench.  
  
Even when the regulars sat on it, they left when one came. Giving the seat for Duo and Minako, who's initials had been carved into it.  
  
Duo looked at his watch, she was two hours late.  
  
She was never that late, ever.  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that the ringing of his cell phone made him jump.  
  
0000000  
  
Minako fell as a Youma's arm pierced her stomach.  
  
She grunted, but took the pain with the opening in his defenses he left.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash," she said putting her hand its Forehead and watching as it slumped in death.  
  
They finished up the rest of the Monsters and let Ami tend to their wounds.  
  
"Let's go eat," Usagi eagerly said.  
  
All of the other girls murmured their approval of the idea, with the exception of Minako who jumped.  
  
"What time is it Ami?"  
  
"Five O' clock. Why Minako?"  
  
"Damnit," Minako cursed.  
  
Pulling out her cell phone and hastily made up an excuse as to why she was two hours late.  
  
The scouts all watched as she took off. Running to meet her lover.  
  
All the scouts smiled and rolled their eyes.  
  
But deep down all except Usagi, who was happy with Darien, felt a little envious of the Senshi of Love.  
  
She had found quite a catch.  
  
Duo was handsome, funny, and very enjoyable to be around.  
  
Minako was off, not really paying attention to where she was going.  
  
She had to hurry, she had to get to Duo......  
  
000000000 _My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._ Duo laughed as he hung up the phone.  
  
Feeling better just knowing she was okay. She would be here soon, he thought with a smile.  
  
The girl could run and was more in-shape than you would think by looking at her eat.  
  
He chuckled and could see her stuff her face at the table. _Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._ But her mouth wasn't just good at eating. The girl could kiss, too.  
  
She could lighten the darkest of moods.  
  
She could make him laugh.  
  
She could make him cry.  
  
She could fill him until he was overflowing with passion.  
  
She could do whatever she wanted with him.  
  
He was hers, body, mind and soul. But that also went Vise Versa.  
  
And it seemed the longer he was with her, the more he needed her. _Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah_ She filled him with the emotions he wasn't use to feeling.  
  
Looking at his watch he saw it had been five minutes since she had called.  
  
Normally it took her about thirty to get there, he reminded his chilly self.  
  
When she got back maybe they could go to his place and watch a movie. It was way too cold to stay out in this weather.  
  
He could see her pretty face, flushed from the exercise of running all the way to him. _Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the gray,_ Even the other Gundam Pilots had noticed the way he had changed.  
  
But it was a good change. Now, when he laughed, he actually meant it.  
  
He wondered what he would be like without her.  
  
Still miserable no doubt. _I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_ He was fortunate to of met her.  
  
Now they could get married and be happy for forever.  
  
They could have children and watch them grow.  
  
Grow old together.  
  
He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of Minako with no teeth. _I've been kissed by a rose_ He would get a better job and protect her forever.  
  
Yes, this is what life is supposed to be like.  
  
How life is supposed to feel.  
  
He could feel her kiss even when she wasn't there.  
  
Permanently imprinted on his mind. _I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_ She wanted it too, he could tell.  
  
As soon as she graduated college, which would be soon.  
  
Then he could find her a Diamond Ring.  
  
A real big one, bigger than the one Wufei had gotten Sally.  
  
That would make him mad, Duo thought smugly.  
  
Even though the war was over, the Pilots were still very competitive.  
  
With another look at his watch he waited for Minako.  
  
000000   
  
Minako ran as hard as she could.  
  
Breath heaving in her chest, as her throat burned for air.  
  
All her mind could think of was Duo.  
  
Step. _I gotta._   
  
Step. _Get._   
  
Step. _To Duo..._ __  
  
_..And if I should fall along the way_ So concentrated on keeping herself going, she darted into the road.  
  
Right in front of a bus.  
  
The park entrance was in her view, just as she heard a scream.  
  
Looking away from the park entrance for just an instant, the bus hit her.  
  
It threw her across the street, to the park entrance.  
  
A scream was torn from her throat at the excruciating pain, filling her eyes with tears of pain.  
  
Only one thought kept her from giving up all hope of life.  
  
She had made her destination.....  
  
000000 _I've been kissed by a rose_ Duo heard a scream and jumped up.  
  
For some reason the scream had hurt him. Like his heart had bee torn from his chest and held in front of his face.  
  
Jumping up he ran towards the road, and the entrance of the park. _...been kissed by a rose on the gray._ __  
  
What he saw when he got there shocked him to the very core of his being.  
  
A bleeding, battered Minako lay between a group of people.  
  
Her breathing so shallow it almost non-existent.  
  
Running forward he pushed all the people away and pulled her into his lap.  
  
The police had already been contacted and were on their way.  
  
But none of that mattered to Duo, he was the God of Death, and he knew he had lost her.  
  
Minako's eyes fluttered open and her mind slowly recognized Duo.  
  
"Duo," she moaned in pain.  
  
Putting his fingers to lips he said,"Shhhh."  
  
Her eyes fluttered closed, but her will to live re-opened them.  
  
"Duo-I-I-Love-You," she muttered weakly.  
  
"I know," he said choking back a sob in the middle.  
  
She put her fingers to his lips to keep him quiet.  
  
He covered her hand in his larger one and kissed.  
  
She smiled warmly at this display of love and said.  
  
"Tell-U-U-sagi to tell you my secret..."  
  
He voice trailed off , and her eyes unfocused.  
  
That look in her eyes shattered his heart.  
  
He had followed her to the Funeral home.  
  
And he went to her funeral, staying long after.  
  
His mind couldn't register his loss.  
  
Of course he cried over it, but that hadn't helped his heart.  
  
Usagi had told him Minako's secret.  
  
She was Sailor Venus.... _There is so much a man can tell you, So much he can say._ He had told her his secret, but she hadn't told him hers.  
  
Only after death had he known, he supposed she wasn't ready to get over it yet.  
  
It mattered little to him, that was a trivial matter now.  
  
All he wanted was her back.  
  
::End flashback:: _You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain._ Duo closed his eyes and swallowed the bitter tears of pain, she still hurt him now.  
  
But every now and then he would remember one of those beautiful memories, like he just had.   
  
And it empowered him, made him happy, but with the good memories came the memory of her death and then the pain.  
  
Why she had to die, he didn't know.  
  
But he had finally forgiven her for it.  
  
Placing flowers on her grave, writing her letters, or just sitting by her grave and talking to her.  
  
_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_   
  
He was stuck on her memory, and he didn't want to move on.  
  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._  
  
So he sat here on their bench, waiting for her memories to come back and sting him.  
  
The snow had reminded him of her, the sun reminded him of her, the ocean, the grass, everything had some memory of it.  
  
He had only known her for two years, but those two years had been the happiest of his life.  
  
_But did you know, That when it snows,_  
  
_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
_  
The snow continued to pile up, but Duo was too stubborn to get up from their place.  
  
Their memories continued to assault him and he was so caught up in his sorrowful thoughts, he didn't even notice Heero walking up and sitting down beside him until he spoke.  
  
"Duo, you've been here all day. Its time for you to go home. She isn't coming here, so why are you waiting."  
  
"She'll come," Duo said steadily.  
  
_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._  
  
Heero sighed in irritation, he knew she wasn't coming.  
  
But Duo shouldn't be out here, he hadn't eaten all day, and he had to be cold from the snow.  
  
Actually, he couldn't remember Duo eating at all lately. The thought concerned him more, for his friends safety,  
  
_Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah_  
  
They sat there in silence.  
  
Heero trying to figure out how to get Duo to leave.  
  
Duo being tormented with his bittersweet memories.  
  
_Now that your rose is in bloom, A light hits the gloom on the gray._   
  
Why was Duo waiting for a girl who, no matter how much wanted to come couldn't.  
  
It was a very strange thought for the stoic young pilot.  
  
_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_  
  
It was obvious he had loved her, but he should know he had to move on.  
  
He wasn't sure just what the braided pilot was thinking....  
  
Surely he hadn't lost his mind?  
  
_Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah_  
  
"Minako," Duo said to no in particular.  
  
At first Heero thought he was just thinking about her, but when he looked at The Pilot of Deathscythe he realized that wasn't it.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
He was talking to a tree?  
  
Why was he talking to a tree.  
  
_And now that your rose is in bloom   
  
A light hits the gloom on the gray_   
  
Duo got up and stumbled forward.  
  
Heero started to get up to catch him, but a restraining hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
Wufei had stopped Heero, but was no longer paying attention to him.  
  
He was watching Duo intently.  
  
Heero felt so exasperated, what was going on?  
  
Not used to showing emotion he found that Love was quite complex, but this was ridiculous.  
  
Duo reached out to something and fell into the snow.  
  
Heero and Wufei ran forward to feel his pulse.  
  
He was dead.  
  
And Heero finally realized what Duo had meant by 'waiting on her'.  
  
And had remembered Duo's last thirty minutes to his Dying day.  
  
A lot of people believed that Duo had been drugged, some thought he had committed suicide.  
  
But Heero Yuy knew better.  
  
He had simply been waiting on Minako.  
  
_Now that your rose is in bloom,   
  
A light hits the gloom on the gray._   
  
::END::  
  
**Well that's the end....What did you think? Sad, ne?  
  
Sorry about all the flashbacks, if they were confusing. But I tried not to make it to complex if it was...  
  
There you are Ceso, told you I'd Write a Minako/Duo. I'll write a long term one later....  
  
Please R&R, tell me how I am at angst.  
  
-Aphrodite's Scribe  
  
You never lose by loving, You lose by holding back. -Barbera De Angelis**


End file.
